Unexpected
by Captain Randomest
Summary: a fourth couple into the junjou escapades. but, how do they relate to the romatica and egoist couples? Mpreg in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**okay so as an authors note obviously junjou romantica does not belong to me, this is my first story uploaded anywhere ever so i apologize for any mistakes please once you are done reading could you leave a review? i dont care what it is as long as i know people actually read this thing. enjoy.**

Marcus

It was the first day of their last and final year of high school. Everyone was looking, waiting, or, like me , finding a quiet place to read. They were looking for that stupid

group of preppies that made all the girls swoon and made the guys burn with envy.

The in crowd. the jocks. call em what you will it s all the same to me. As our new school year was approaching and everyone was drooling over them, I scurried away

to get my stuff find my classes, ditch my stuff then have enough time to check out the library. so far the day has been successful.

If their was one person I would say i hated least in the jocks, it would be Nickolas-i refuse to call him Nick- He is very(VERY) tall, has thick,straight,yet messy, black hair

and deep blue eyes that pull you in. but what I find the most interesting is is expression, stoic and uncaring,blank, his features meld into his expression and it makes

you want to reach out to him, that's how he became the leader of that stupid group, he doesn t do anything, they just follow him around like puppies to a guy with a

steak. Never, not even once, have I talked to him, and honestly, I don t want too.

Hey, bookworm you ready for another year fun? SHIT, that stupid f-ing meathead again.

Go away I muttered quietly from the seat i had taken in the hall so I could keep dibs on the clock. (I m not much of a talker to stupid people i don t like).

RESPECT YOUR ELDERS RUNT! the roar was echoed with a kick to the stomach which made me emit a very loud OOF sound. damn I think something may have snapped

from that kick, and there was now a large mud-print on my new shirt. The pain hit a second later and i let a whimper like groan leave me as i doubled over before I

took off like a rocket to the bathroom and promptly up-chucked.

NIKKI

I overhear Ed laugh triumphantly say how he must have literally kicked the shit outta him I continued on my way to find my locker, then my classroom, sat down and

waited for class to begin. It was 20 minutes into the class when the door opened and a short boy with curly dark brown hair stepped up to the teachers desk, without

a second the teacher started barking at the boy for being late while he calmly, if not strained, explained he had to get his sweatshirt because he was stomped on and

got his new shirt dirty.

While he was explaining this i noticed his pressed hard near his rib cage, and that his face was slightly contorted in pain as he took a detention slip and walked to his

seat, which held his supplies already. His desk was right next to mine so his deep emerald eyes blazed into mine for a moment, that moment was all it took. For the

first time an emotion stronger than any other came from me directed towards him and I immediately placed it, I m in love.

Marcus

SHIIIIIT . I never DID handle pain well. ow. ow. ow. ow. and I swear I'm going to say something i regret to the teacher if she doesn t stop rubbing the fact i was late to

class on the first day of school in my first class, because that NEVER happens, ESPECIALLY not people who had to go to the nurse to get pain pills for broken ribs, of

course not.

slowly, as to not upset my aching ribs, I sat in the increasingly uncomfortable school-grade chair. An awkward feeling went through me as if something was boring into

my skull , I gave a quick glance at the teacher and once she had her back turned I whipped around to find none other than king of the popular freaks, Nickolas , even

after I turned around he continued to stare at me like I was a solar eclipse. whatever, I don t even care anymore.

Nikki

As I was staring at the person who unknowingly took my heart (wow I m actually thinking this?), he suddenly spun around and looked me into my eyes. His eyes are

my favorite color, a deep emerald green that seems to scream at people, with an odd focus that says whatever you want from me , make it quick cuz I m busy! I could

definitely see him saying that to people he didn t like. As I thought this I couldn t help the smile that crawled on my face, he didn t see it though because he already

turned around to take notes, just as the teacher turned to face the class. Good instincts, there s another thing to love about him. This list is getting long.

Marcus

Things went on as usual that day, until lunch, Being a big reader I was given permission by the librarian to just come in and eat there. But alas, even the precious

library can t save me from the idiotic, barbaric, and- in my opinion- ugly jocks who seem to find the greatest pleasure in tormenting me. . .okay, ew, never mind.

So, per usual they cornered me and that ass Edward s foot yet again flew and crushed my chest, almost immediately the pain hit me like a bus on steroids (don t ask)

and I crumpled to the ground as a scream so powerful it didn't make a sound. The other guy yanked my head back with a snicker.

The runt can t even take a hit! What a wimp! My arms naturally lifted to cradle the, now definitely broken, rib area while whimpering in pain. Out of the corner of my

eye i saw Edward swing his leg back for another blow to the ribs, my horrified brain worked out the possibilities of me dying from this attack when a bellowing voice

made everyone stop and stare.

Knock it off! A very angry looking Nickolas shoved Edward away before telling the other person to scram. Them being some of his loyal followers looked shocked he

was showing this much emotion about anything, and finally left me alone.

NIKKI

Mad? who? me? oh no, I m not mad, I m FURIOUS at the idiots who were trying to hurt this person that I can t help adoring. As I glared after the two, ready to beat

them to a pulp, a whimper from the wall got me come back to the reason why I shouldn't kill them. The brunette s hands had fisted on his shirt while he covered his

chest, his face making it clear e was in pain.

Are you okay? I said stupidly as I knelt before him wishing I knew anything about how to treat broken ribs, He shook his head quickly speaking in a quiet voice that he

needed to go to the nurses or something. In my opinion he should go to the Hospital, but I aided to his wishes and helped him to the nurses room. Do all the Adults in

this school hate him? seems like it because that stupid nurse stated your back already? your FINE now get back to class! when he CLEARLY was not fine at all, he was

in pain and looked like he was going to pass out. An idea suddenly struck me as I took the shorter male out of the nurses office.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus

Pain. stupid, evil, people. and pain. The (seemingly) increasingly tall person trying to help me, quite unexpected of him,

was kindly ushering me out of the mean nurses office and helped me to a bench to sit down. I'm pretty sure I just got

my ribs broken, 90% sure. OW. Am I going yo have to go through the whole day like this? I'm certain I should probably

be in a hospital right now and that I could probably sue the school. . . . That guy is still there, looking at me.

" what do you want?" My tone matched my posture, pained and pissed, of course nauseated too. The tall guy with black

hair smirked a bit and an unusual uneasy feeling came over me.

"Come with me?" It was more of an order considering he yanked me up then continued to take me to a van. The van

was a nice red color and didn't seem suspicious at all, so i clambered in the passenger seat as Nickolas started driving off

onto the road.

Needless to say, about ten minutes later I fell asleep in the passenger seat.

NIKKI

He fell asleep? fine, he told me not to take him to the doctor so I'll just take care of him myself. At the very least, my

apartmentcomplex is better than suffering through heavy textbooks and people screaming at you to work.

As I stepped out of the car I contemplated waking him up to take him inside, but seeing his relaxed (adorable) expression

as he slept made me rethink my actions. Quickly and carefully I snaked my arms under his shoulders and the back of his

knees and lifted him out, he really is small. Upon reaching the apartment the sleeping person who had issues with cold

(witch is showed by him snuggling into me) jerked out from slumber, successfully kicking the giant in the head.

"GAAH!. . .uhn" The now fully awake and grumpy boy grimaced at the pain from falling on the floor, then pointed a very

sharp glare at me with accusing eyes. He has a very expressive face, his eyes seem to intensify according to his emotion

and his face contorts perfectly to give off his emotion in waves that a newborn could pick up on.

"A: where am I? B: Why were you holding me? and C: What the hell do you want?" he seethed with bared teeth, my

reply was simpler

" your at my apartment, you were asleep and i didn't want to wake you up and I want to take you to the hospital but

you said not to so I thought I should take you somewhere else" His head cocked to the side and he smiled for the first

time I've seen.

"'Kay, then one more question, how do you feel about nick-names?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, please, reviews. and i forgot to mention that they live in America. their full names are Marcus Ashton, and Nickolas Reed (yes it is spelt this way and if i make the mistake in spelling please correct me so i can change it) The beggining is to fast for me. and boring for me, but i promise it'll be better in the later chapters.**

**(EDIT: thanks for telling me about the double chap thing, i fixed it)**

Nikki

"nick-names?"

"nick-names."

"whaaaaaat?" the brunette whined.

". . .most people just call me Nick" i replied cautiously.

"There are thousands of people named Nick, if you don't agree to a nick-name i give you I'm

just going to call you Nickolas witch is also a horrible name because it takes to long to say."

. . . what just happened?

"There's one nick-name I've always wanted to call someone but apparently it's not good

'cause people thing it's a girls name." Oh. now i get it.

"It's fine"

" You shouldn't agree to things you don't know the details of." the cold, dead tone of how he

said it made the atmosphere become uncomfortable, I got the feeling he knew it from

personal experience.

"I trust you" he raised an eyebrow, evidently he didn't trust me.

"Okay then from this day forth i shall call you Nikki!" His smile slowly faltered when he realized

i still didn't care. It's kinda funny how he goes through emotions so easily.

"so, why am i here anyways?"

"you said not to take you to the hospital." when i was through stating the obvious i got to see

the recognition as the pieces fit together.

"Oh. . . Thank you" His smile he showed me then seemed fake.

As we continued to chat i slowly began to realize some worrying details about Marcus.

1: He was adopted at the age of 7, but still doesn't trust his adoptive mother, he does care for her though and probably trusts her second most in the world next to his twin brother he hasn't seen since he was 3.

2: HE GRADUATED FROM COLLEGE WHEN HE WAS 10. Turns out he just went back to school because people want him to have more human interaction, it backfired, allot.

3: There was something no one knew about him that made a few topics very. . .dark.

There are many things that i worry about, the only reasons i can see that i would worry is because besides all that i can't stop finding him adorable. . . well that sounded gay.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki. . .still

"So where are you staying right now?"

I knew it would come to this, we were getting along fine until this part. He asked questions and I've answered them honestly, but this. . .

"None of your business"

trying to make him shut up and leave me alone.  
>"I want to know"<p>

The blue-eyed giant replied matter-of-factly. When I still refused to reply he spoke up again.  
>"If you don't have a place to stay, i have an extra room. We could split the rent if you want to stay, it would actually be helpful."<p>

Smart-ass.  
>". . ."<p>

I'll stay, pay rent and stuff, but i don't want to say it. Apparently i don't have to.  
>"Bathroom's over there. . . my room's over there. . . And if you'd like to stay, your room would be over there."<p>

He directed me to the three separate rooms, the kitchen was linked to the living-room. Really it's a great apartment, maybe it would be more homey and less formal and boring if there were a few posters up though. . .  
>Nikki went over to a cupboard and pulled out a small white box with a huge red cross on it. A first aid kit?<br>"Your chest is hurt right? If you don't want to go to the doctor then bandage your chest. Do you want any help?"

He's allot smarter than he seems. When we were talking Nikki told me how he moved into this apartment because of the economy being hard on his foster-parents, he has a part-time job that pays well and sometimes plays guitar at concerts for people. He was an orphan too, but unlike me he didn't have anyone to call family. My dear little brother was adopted by a family in another country, apparently they fell in love with him. But who could blame them my little brother was adorable and sweet and never thought about himself, that's why when i was younger i always watched out for him, so he could stop putting the weight of the world on his shoulders. A few years later i was adopted by the schools librarian, she was very kind. . . but she worked three jobs so i never got to see her much. Recently i decided that to give her less responsibilities i would just move out of the house, the plan was good except for the part about me forgetting to find the place i was going to stay before i moved out.  
>"Stupid Giant"<p>

I mumbled under my breath before escaping to the bathroom to put on the bandages.  
>The stark white, dimly lit but fluorescent lighting hurt my eyes, locking the bathroom door i quickly got going on bandaging the aching area. over, around and under. As soon as things were taken care of i fled the bathroom and was met face-to- . . . chest with Nikki. He wordlessly handed me a house key then wandered off to who knows where. not that i care any ways. after a few hours i was bored out of my mind when i noticed a computer game with some weird white, and i mean WHITE ,person on the front. The persons mouth was ripped open for a gory view to the back of the throat and extended all the way down to the rib cage. in bloody letters the front said Amnesia: The Dark Descent. It looked like fun so I burned some time playing the game. 4 hours later and not even half-way through the game, I will never look at old Prussian castles without cringing in fear.<p>

Nikki

That night, as i was trying to sleep a thunderstorm was bashing outside, i had seen Marcus playing ATDD, i hope he doesn't have any nightmares. A sudden crash and a loud yelp startled me out of my thoughts and on instinct i ran out of the room and went toward the sound in the guest room. It ended up being Marcus, curled up in a ball with his eyes squeezed shut, arms folded over his head for protection.  
>"Marcus, what are you doing"<p>

After i tried speaking to him he lifted his head up and stared at me, his eyes were slightly red and watery. He looked like a little kid that ad just been slapped, Just to cute to ignore.

Marcus

"U-uhn. . .mmn . . .aaaah"

My limbs stretched out as far as they could, shaking, as my mouth open wide in a long yawn. After waking, I slowly sat up, which was when I realised I wasn't in my room. Or my house, but I was over at Nikki's, and this wasn't where I was last night, actually I only remember being scared out of my mind (literally) through most of the night until i feel asleep. . . That being said, where the hell am I? well there's the door, the edge of the bed, a foot, the window, the - wait, what? I turned around to find a sleeping giant, who happened to have his arm around my waist.

. . .

Slowly my head tilted downward to see that i was still wearing my clothes (thank god). Both of us were fully dressed, and to be honest that fact is the only thing keeping me from killing this guy. Anyways, after the morning freak-out session I got up and wandered around for awhile, I was hungry but it would be rude to use other peoples food so I decided to wait for him to wake up.

5 minutes later

I walked into Nikki's room to get his lazy ass up, of course the bed is huge so I have to actually climb in until I was kneeling to the side of the sleeping giant on his back, when I got an idea. Slowly, I hiked his T-shirt up over his stomach and raised my and above my head, slapping my hand down while hearing a satisfying smack and a very loud yelp at the same time, then I calmly walked out of the room, Laughing.

Nikki

The first thing my brain registered when I woke up was "ow" as pain was sharping through the slap to my stomach, out of reflex I sat up and faced the door finding Marcus giggling as he stumbled out the door, he was able-somehow to gasp out,

"You should see your face!" once I followed him out rubbing the spot where i was hit i found him still laughing on the ground, which was dismissed untill he stopped laughing and started to wheeze like he was fighting for air, to which I turned from the bowl of cereal I was trying to get to see he was having an athsma attack.

I dropped the damn cereal and asked what i could do to help, where was his inhaler and so on and so forth. A few seconds later though he had steadied his breathing by himself and was taking slow, deep breaths trying to calm down.

"so you have asthma?"

"shut up"

Thats how most conversations go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: btw, i'd be more inclined to update faster (and i can trust me) if people commented**


	5. Confessionfinally

Third person

"It's not asthma" Marcus finnaly said after a few moments

"you were on the floor"

"It's not asthma"

"wheezing"

"Not. Asthma"

"Then what is it?" Nikki asked exasperatedly

"Well. . . It's psycological" Marcus had to pause to let Nikki try to comprehend what he was saying. finnaly, the tall person spoke

". . . It's in your head?"

"Good job! you didn't say offensive crap like everyone else!" Marcus cheered.

(skip to school)

"Oh crap" Marcus deadpanned once they parked.

"you do realize we skipped most of yesterdays classes?"

". . . fuck" yep.

So, through out the rest of that day, the two teens went through the second day extreamly confused. Also, it turned out they had several classes together, such as english, history, and gym. well gym is just the same class time. At there school there is a gymnastics program which allows students to practice said course with an instructor. To nikkis surprise. there was marcus, scowling as his name was called first. He happened to be the only male taking the course, so many of the boys in the other classes who used the same gym said rude, hurtful things. Except Nikki, he just stared.

As Marcus came to the Gymnastics beam, he lookd back at everyone and smiled. He then proceded to make there jaws drop.

In a few moments he was supporting his body with his chest and hands as he completly turned his body to the point of being able to touch his toe to his nose, then whipped back in a standing position on the bar.

"hows that?" Marcus asked quite smugly I might add. Everyone had stopped the regiments and was watching the 17 year old boy.

"what? I've been doing this stuff since I was 7." he stated calmly. Poor Nikki though, was flustered just from watching that. The only thing he could think of were the words _I love you_ over, and over, and over again. . .

(In Nikkis car)

"It's really nice of you. . ." was the unexpected mumble of the brunette in the passenger seat.

"huh? what'd you say?" Nikki snapped back into attention and faced him.

"I-it's really nice of you to let me stay at your place. . . and to drive me to and from school. . . your alot nicer than I thought you were so. . . thanks" He was still mumbling but Nickolas heard him clearly. He opened his mouth, ready to tell Marcus what he thought of him, but they thurned into the parking lot of the apartment instead. but soon, for sure, Nikki would tell him.

(weeks later)

For the millionth time, Marcus explained the problem to him, step by step. It wasn't that he didn't know how to do the problems by now, Nikki just loved to watch Marcus teach. The was he smiled when he got to parts he found interesting, the way he used analogies to help him understand easily. In Nikki's opinion, Marcus was his favorite teacher.

"Markyy" Nikki whined, taking up a nicknaming for himself, although Marcus pouted a bit when he said it. Since he was constantly hearing it as Nikki somehow was able to follow him to almost every class. almost every second of the day Nikki and Marcus were together. As a resault, people tended to be nicer to Marcus. Which made Nikki both happy and jealous.

"Do you have a question?" Marcus asked giving him "the look" which was pointing his face downwards, eyes locked with the other person, and one eyebrow raised.

"Umm, yes, yes I do." Nikki replied cheerily. Nikki was more expressive since he met Marcus, a side effect of wanting to make the other person smile in return.

"Can we take a break, and walk to the park?" Nikki could finish the rest later, he could easily tell Marcus was beyond bored with showing him the equasions. Marcus conceded and they walked over. After about an hour of playing at the park, it started to rain, so they started walking back. but, the park was an hours walk away. Soon it was pouring rain, as Nikki and Marcus ran as fast as they could, the smaller of the two laughed loudly. Finnaly They reached the safe dry apartment. Marcus was still laughing.

"That was so much fun!" he yelled enthusiasticly. which caused Nikki to chuckle

"You really like the rain huh?" after he said that Marcus made a disgusted face

"_like_ the rain, oh no Nikki, I do not like the rain." he sounded so serious Nikki nearly peed his pants when he screemed out as loud as he could

"I _LOVE_ THE RAIN!" They both laughed for a long time, until Nikki worked up his courage.

"Y'know what _I_ love?" He asked cautiously, getting slightly closer to Marcus.

"Umm . . . no, what" the green eyed boy asked happily, he was in a good mood. Marcus was wet, and cold, making his lips dark and his skin pale, his hair was soasked so it stuck to his face and was several shades darker than usual. At the time, to Nikki, he looked like an angel.

"I love _you _Marcus Ashton, and no, it's not platonic either. From the moment I looked into your eyes, I loved you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I actually know nothing about gymnastics. sorry. and I wrote this in one night._**


	6. Chapter 6

"I love _you _Marcus Ashton, and no, it's not platonic either. From the moment I looked into your eyes, I loved you."

* * *

><p>As soon as the words were out, the smiling face turned down and twisted in anger. In a split second, Nikkis head snapped back from a punch.<p>

"you _ass_." The words crawled out slowly, with menace. Marcus displayed obvious hatred, from his guarded stance to his furrowd eyebrows and clnched teeth.

"You think it's _funny_ to make fun of me like that? I thought you wre _better_ than that, but I guess I was wrong" he didn't yell, he spok quietly, his voice cracking slightly as he turned for the door.

"NO!" Nikki grabbed Marcus's hand as he shouted, causing Marcus to spin and face him. Marcus yelled then. getting his message across.

"PEOPLE HATE ME BECAUSE I'M GAY!"

"They make fun of me, hurt me, and call me names because I'm gay. The entire town is against me because **I like guys**. And I thought, _you_ of all people were my _friend_. I'm not stupid Nickolas I-"

"I love you" Nikki had interupted him. his tone confident.

"I would hav told you sooner, but I kept chickning out. But you don't seem to believe me so. . . what can I do to prove it?" His eyes stared straight into Marcus's, unafraid.

"I-I. . .Kiss me. . . In public. Tell everyone, infront of me, so I can see their reactions. And. . . And. . ." As marcus listed, his face turned red. Nikki let go of his wrist, and pulled Marcus into a hug.

"As you wish!"

Through out the next week, thats exactly what happened. At gym class, Nikki literally stood and _shouted_ "I love Marcus Ashton!" peoples faces turned green, once they realized he was serious. Nikki kissed his cheek everytime he saw him, if they were talking, he'd kiss him on the lips. But what reall won Marcus over was when they were home. Nikki's passion and love was always present, but now it was visible. From the small things to his perfect timing, Nikkis world seemed to revolve around Marcus.

But. they never went far. The farthest they'd gone was a french kiss. He never tried to go farther, and it worried Marcus. He no longer saw Nikki as a _nice friend_ he saw him as a man trying to earn his effections, a very handsome man. So Marcus decided.

"Nikki." Marcus called, snapping his attention away from the T.V.

"Your about to win. J-just on more thing. . . And I can dcide. Its the final, okay?"

"what ever you want, I'll do it." was Nikki's replie, excitedly.

"Have sex with me"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'm separating the scene in case you don't want to read it. you know who you are._**


	7. First embrace

**A/N: my first time trying to write this stuff so it's probably not the best but here reviews are greatly appreciated**

* * *

><p>". . .Really?" Marcus asked.<p>

". . .Yeah." Nikki replied embarassd.

"You don't know _anything_ about the. . .machanics . . ."

"Nothing when it comes to men" Nikki's head hung lower. Sensing Nikki's embarassment. Marcus took his hand and cradled it.

"It's _okay_. . . If you want, I can show you. . ." Nikki's head snapped up and stared.

"how exactly do _you _know how to do it?"

". . .porn"

"wow, really?" Marcus didn't reply. He just tugged Nikki's hand, leading him to his room.

"ooooh my god, this is gonna be embarassing"

"for me or you?"

"boooth" he groaned. After that it became quiet.

"ha ha ha h- mn" Marcus cut Nikki's laughter off by kissing him, knotting his hands in the bigger persons hair. In return Nikki's hands wrapped around Marcus's waist as they stumbled backwards.

"just sit the _fuck _down already" Marcus mumbled into it. Nikki obliged and sat on the edge of the bed. after some directioning, Nikki was laying in the middle of the bed and Marcus straddling him as they open mouth kissed. Finally, Marcus pulled away to breathe. He placed one hand on Nikki's chest with a determined glare and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down then tossed them in a random direction.

"Okay, I'm scared." Marcus said suddenly

"Of what?"

"the _tent_ in your boxers could house a family of twelve, and we haven't even done anything yet." Marcus grumbled but eyed said tent the entire time.

". . .my what can what?" Marcus yanked Nikki's boxers off before explaining his analogy.

"Your _dick_ is _huge_" Marcus grabbed said appndage as he said this and gently sqeezed.

"Nikki. . . Let me say this, this is the only time I am very going to do just about everything so pay attention to what you need to do. undrstand?" He pumpd him as he said this and Nikki could do nothing but nod his head.

A drop of precum came from the slit of Nikki's cock. it fell down over Marcus's hand to the base. Marcus watched it with a very curious look. He then leaned down and licked the tip of the cock, looking at Nikkis face the entire time.

"Oh god. . . M-Marcus. . .don't. . .I- ah!" Nikki nearly doubled over as Marcus suddenly swallowed the entire length. He swallowed convulsivly for three seconds before Nikki came unexpectedly into his mouth. Marcus swallowed most of it but some dribbled out of his mouth.

"Thats disgusting, how could you swallow it?"

"Actually, it wasn't that bad tasting, i love salty things." marcus smiled and quickly disposed of his clothes and Nikkis shirt. He suddenly grabbed Nikki's hand and started looking around. he then leaned off the bed and reached down to grab a bottle of lube.

"wait, why do we need lube?"

"you really don't know anything, do you?" Marcus said this as he straddled one of Nikki's legs while coating his giants fingers with the subtance.

"Well, Nikki. . . gay sex _hurts_ _alot_ if you don't stretch first." Nikki was about to ask what Marcus meant by stretch, but h managed to figure it out when Marcus brought his hand to his ass. at first, Nikki thought you just shove all the fingers in at once, but upon trying that and very loud scream of "ONE AT A TIME" ant fingernails digging into his back made him think better.

Nikki put his Middle finger in and was instructed by Marcus, who was not looking at him and had his forhead pressed to his shoulder. To move the finger around and in and out, after adding two he was told to sissor his fingers. after the third finger. things got moe heated as Marcus's hips moved with his fingers and small moans here heared in his ear. Marcus moved suddenly to press their hips together causing their dicks to rub together. Nikki wrapped his left arm aroung marcus's back to his right shoulder and squeezed.

After a few more minutes of that Marcus grabbed Nikkis arm signaling him to stop. Marcus then lifted himself and positioned Nikki's part. Right before though, he stopped and looked Nikki in the eyes and asked him if he was absolutely sure he wanted to do this. Nikk response was to place his hands on Marcus's hips and lead him down until he was completely sheathed. The only words he uttered were "I love you"'s

Marcus's eyes were screwed shut together as he tried to relax. Nikki's hands came up to his face to press their lips together, which caused Marcus to relax a bit more. He then shifted his hips a bit experimentaly, moaning slightly. He of course noticed Nikki seemed to be trying not to hurt him, so he decided to tease him a bit by arching his back and putting his hands behind his head uttering "don't you want me Nikki?" in the sweetest tone possible. Before he knew what was happening Nikki was above lifting his legs by his shoulders and thrusting in, earing a loud yelp from Marcus.

Every time Nikki thrusted, Marcus squeked or bucked his hips moaning . His legs found them selves wrapped around Nikkis waist. Finally Nikki struck Marcus prostate.

"_FUCK_! N-Nikki. . .tha' spot goowd. More" Marcus could barely speak english anymore but Nikki understood and struck his prostate again, earning more screams from Marcus.

"Ah!-AAH! I can't- can't-commi-AAAHN!" Marcus came hard in Nikki's hand which he only now realized had been pumping him. after a few senconds Nikki came inside of him and collapsed, laying his head on Marcus's chest. a few seconds later both of them were asleepin that position, with Marcus's hand entwined in Nikkis hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, and I'm sorry for all the spelling errors in the past and probably future chapters, and I'm sorry about this chapter especially.**

* * *

><p>last night. . .<br>"Nikki" Marcus called even though he knew Nikki was fast asleep.  
>"what would you do. . . If you had a relative, all the way across the world. what if you had a brother, experiencing something with his own boyfriend at the same time . . . what would you do if you met him? what would you do. . . If you knew everything about me. . . Nikki, your such a great guy. . ."<br>**Marcus pov**.  
>"-Marcus?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the person who was refusing to move his head from my stomach.<br>"Sorry, what did you say?"

"It's fine, I just wanted to point out i've never seen your back."

". . .excuse me?"

"I've never seen your bare back, even when we were having sex."

". . .fuck."

I forgot about that. . .

"Nikki, I want you to promise me that if I show you my back, you won't ask any questions. Okay?"

Nikki gave me an odd look but promised none the less. Slowly, I rolled over and pulled the covers down by my lower back, I could here the sharp intake of breathe from Nikki right before he traced some of the scares there.

"I got them when I was really little, so it doesn't hurt."

After a few moments, I felt him pressing his forehead on my back, along with a soft whisper. I knew exactly what he was seeing, harsh scars lining from left shoulder to right hip, they were whip marks.

"Whoever hurt you should die"

But I couldn't answer, I just held his hand as tight as possible, because the people who left those scars, are already dead.

**third person.**

Weeks passed, then months, and just as quickly as it begun, the last school year was over, for Marcus at least. After the graduation, Nikki told his foster parents about his relation ship with Marcus. The result was him being disowned, but he didn't seem to care. He told Marcus about how he barely knew his foster parents, who always worked and had babysitters watch over him most of the time.

Marcus's foster mother was overjoyed, being as she was a very special person to Marcus, it is asummed she is fine with the prospect of homosexuality, and always knew of Marcus's orientation. The women in question had long, frizzy brown hair with dark eyes. Immediately on seeing her adoptive son, she started crying and muttering "Bambino" over, and over again. She also treated Nikki as her son, and called him "Nicolò" which Marcus later explained that she was from Italy, and liked to use the language allot.

Things were perfect, for Nikki that is.

Marcus, however was deep in thought. He thought mostly of three things. one, he had no clue what to do with his life. two, he was mooching off his boyfriend of nearly a year. And three. . . Nikki deserved better, he deserves a family, and someone who could be open with him. Marcus loved Nikki, but he didn't know what he could do for him, and he was scared of that. So deeply that it rotted his core.

**3 years later**  
>"Marcus? MARCUS? WHERE ARE YOU?"<p>

Nikki ran through each room of the apartment. He had been trying to contact Marcus for three hours via cell phone, with no luck. Now he was checking everywhere else, scared that his little lover had gotten into an accident, or worse. He was about to search the town with a fine picked comb, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a letter. It was addressed to him, it was from Marcus.

Dear Nikki,

I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I'm going, but you don't need to forgive me, in-fact, please hate me. It would make things so much easier. Our relationship, is over, I know you understand. I truly am sorry about this, I really am but, it wouldn't have worked out anyways, we think differently, and I'm not the best sort of person for you. Goodbye, Nickolas.

Nikki stared at the words, but he didn't miss all the lines scribbled out. Or what it said. hundreds of times, there was "I love you"s scribbled out on almost every line. And there were water stains on the paper. He was crying as he wrote this.

It took till midnight for Nikki to finally find a piece of paper that was ripped in half. the one he had held the address of Nowaki Kusama. His brother.

About five months ago, Marcus had found two addresses and some shocking information. Apparently, Nikki had blood relations in Japan. After showing Nikki, Marcus had printed off both Nowaki's, and His twin brothers current addresses onto the same paper. Guess which one was missing. Soon, Nikki made a resolution with tears in his eyes, to follow the only lead he had, and go to Japan to try to find his lover. Of course it wasn't immediate, he had to get a plane ticket which he knew he couldn't afford, but after about four months and six jobs he finally had enough money. Now he just hoped his brother would understand enough to put him up for awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>As much as I try, I can't get the doc to double space, and it doesn't have spell check either, which sucks allot. But I do have an editor it's just. . . difficult to get her to see them, and she's fine with shonen-ai but isn't a pev like me. which reminds me of her coming after me after school. Stating that she "Fell on this supe tall guy, who caught her and was smiling at her and was really hot." after about 5 seconds, I asked if he had black hair. <strong>

**Black hair, blue eyes, Tall. and on top of that, she asked and his name JUST SO HAPPENS to be Nickolas. I lol'd for hours. Never gonna let it down.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's really depressing when noone reviews the story. And I feel this chapter sucks, alot. but I was confused as to how I should go about making it for reasons that are hard to explain. (and btw I broke my finger, the middle one) Aaaaand it's not double spacing. Fuck.**

* * *

><p>"Lets see. . . this should be the right place right?" A curly haired boy stared up at the expensive-looking complex in front of him. He didn't seem to be astounded by the place like Misaki though, he just stared quizzically up at it. Wondering if this was the right place. Finding his courage, he went up to said complex. It took him a few minutes but he found the door to the Penthouse and knocked on the door. As soon as he did, a very loud bang and the sound of footsteps were heard through the wall along with some yells in Japanese, luckily, the 21 year old knew the language fluently. What can i say? He was bored.<br>The door soon opened to reveal a boy standing the same height as him, he also had the same hair and eye color. Upon looking at the guest his eyes widened and his mouth opened. The silver headed man behind him a little ways away, stood and mimicked his expression. The only one with curls spoke then, in Japanese, while extending his hand in greeting  
>"Hello, you probably don't remember me but we have met before. My name is Marcus Ashton, I come from America, I'm also your twin brother."<br>"C-come in" Misaki whispered as he continued to stare at Marcus. Marcus took off his shoes and sat expectantly on the couch. Both Misaki and Akihiko continued to stare. Marcus turned his head and met Suzuki. He was shocked.  
>"HOLY FLIPPING SHIT THERE'S A TEDDY BEAR!" This was yelled in English, because his mind didn't have the common sense to say it in Japanese at that moment. which seemed to snap them both out of the shocked bit.<br>"That's Suzuki" Said Akihiko. Being himself.  
>"He has 300 more in that room" Misaki sighed exasperatedly whilst pointing at said room. Marcus looked at Suzuki, then at the room, then at Suzuki. suddenly, he burst out laughing and tipped his head back. After he was done, Misaki sat down next to him.<br>"Um, Ashton-san what you wer-"  
>"Please, I'm sorry to interrupt, but please just call me Marcus."<br>"Um, okay, what you said before about being my brother- my twin brother. That's just not possible" Once he finished speaking, the smile that had been on Marcus's face lowered and was replaced with a frown.  
>"Misaki. . . I remember very clearly all aspects of my childhood. Even if I don't want too. And you were there." Marcus looked him directly in the eyes while saying this, conveying his truthfulness.<br>"But- but my mom and dad died when I was eight and my Nii-Chan looked after me. . . And no one said anything about me being adopted."  
>"Did you ask?"This question started a phone call, which turned into a visit.<br>As Takahiro talked to his little brother, the Curly haired twin sat on the floor playing with their child Mahiro. He absolutely loved the new Uncle he obtained. And soon was sitting in his lap as they built a tower out of blocks. Manami, Takahiro's wife, stared at her son in shock. Mahiro and never trusted people easily but he was sitting closely with a boy he just barely met. And the person in question seemed to talk to the child as an equal. She couldn't help but wonder what the young man could accomplish in terms of a child intelligence. In the short time they were here Marcus had taught the boy to say several words in different languages.  
>"Nii-chan, please just give me a straight answer" Misaki was pleading to Takahiro, who was refusing to say if Misaki was adopted. Finally, Marcus stood and left Mahiro to play by himself and seated himself next to Misaki.<br>"Takahiro-san, I apologize, but I think its better if you just show Misaki the parents will, or I will show him all the proof I have from the orphanage we were from. And trust me, I don't." Marcus said this while looking the older man in the eyes, conveying that he needed no proof to be sure that Misaki was his brother. So the usually carefree mans face saddened when he spoke  
>"Misaki will always be my little brother. . .But, yes, we aren't. . .Blood related." Misaki cried that night, he had every right to be sad. But his brother, his twin. Kindly spoke of the fact that the parents he was adopted too, were still his parents. Just like his foster mother in America was still his Mom. I doesn't matter if they're not Blood. All that matters is if you love them or not.<br>Hours later, the only people left in the room was Marcus and Akihiko. Misaki had gone to sleep, while Takahiro and his family had gone back home. Marcus was at the moment discussing why he let Misaki be adopted away from him.  
>"The neighbor hood we were at, wasn't the best place. So when someone said they wanted one of us, and really I didn't care if he was in a different city or a different country, as long as he was safe. So of course I had Misaki go instead of me." Marcus had explained his reasoning for his choice to the purple-eyed man. Who was still shocked to see this person was really related to his Misaki. After all, the young man he saw before him was by all means a genius.<br>"By the way, I just remembered I saw this guy with brown hair and glasses. I think he mistook me for Misaki or something, said his name was Haruhiko. He was being a creeper so I kinda kicked him in the nuts and ran." Marcus said smiling. Akihiko then burst out laughing before saying the new relative of Misaki's could stay as long as he wanted, as long as he did that whenever he saw that person. Which of course, Marcus agreed.


	10. Guitar

**A/N: Aaaaah, still not letting me double space, I apologize. And I promise I'll write smut if people ask for it. I know that the whole three year skip was confusing but, in the manga right now Misaki is about 21 and well. . . Marcus needed to be the same age as his brother. But I'm doing some flash backs to make things better (and strech chapters out). Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hiroki Kamijou sat alone today, it was the weekend so of course he was home. Unfortunately, Nowaki had work, leaving him alone in their apartment. Of course it wasn't unusual, seeing as the giant was usually busy at the hospital.<p>

He was doing his usual free-time business, reading for hours on end, when he heard a knock from the door. He scowled as he wondered who it was, he wasn't expecting anybody, and Nowaki had a key. Quickly, he opened the door. To his shock, the young man at the door looked almost exactly like Nowaki, he actually thought it was him until he noticed that the strangers hair was longer, reaching down by his shoulders. He was also a tad shorter, most likely being younger than his overgrown lover.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked angrily. But upon seeing his confused face and frantic hands,checking his pockets, he became more curious as to who the lookalike was.

Finally, the man pulled out a piece of paper and held it up to him. It had stated the address of his home and name "Nowaki Kusama" in English letters, which he was pointing too.

"I'm looking for this person, do you know where he is?" The giant spoke in English, looking uncertain. Unfortunately for him Hiroki didn't know English.

Several minutes later, Hiroki was calling Nowaki's cell, luckily he was on his break.

"Hiro-san!" came the surprised and cheerful voice of the bigger giant.

"You don't usually call me, is something wrong?" Nowaki asked on the other line.

"Yeah, there's a brat here that looks like you and he can't speak any fucking Japanese so I don't know what he wants but I'm sure it's something about you." Hiroki got straight to the point and told him the issue at hand. after some more explaining, the phone was handed to the new arrival.

"Um, hello?"

"Hello. This is Nowaki, Hiro-san said you wanted to talk with me?" Nowaki had a slight accent but did fairly well considering he was only in America for a year.

"Um, yes. Well you see, this might be allot to take in but, to be blunt. . . I'm your brother." About five seconds after the declaration, there was a loud bang on the other end and the sound of people yelling. The the line went dead.

Several minutes had passed as Nikki sat in the living room of his brothers apartment. after finally introducing himself to the angry looking man, he was invited inside and given tea. Ten minutes later Nowaki was home from working because he had fainted due to the ground shattering news, and was now sleeping in their bedroom.

After Nowaki finally woke up, there was a discussion about who Nikki was, whee he came from and why he was here. After explaining everything to Nowaki, the older brother wanted the new family member to stay with him, but of course he had to talk to Hiro-san about it. After enough begging, he finally conceded, allowing the giants brother to stay.

A few weeks later, Hiroki had asked Nikki (with help from Nowaki) about Marcus . As it turned out, the curly haired twin had went to see his brothers teachers. Because of Marcus's cocky attitude, Hiroki had gone into a fit of rage and started throwing books at him, and to everybodys surprise, the boy dodged all of them.

Nikki wasn't surprised, and explained that this was normal, and that Marcus could be potentially dangerous when he was pissed off.

Nikki also was now looking for jobs, in an attempt to not feel like he was mooching off his brother. Unfortunately he forgot he didn't know Japanese, but luckily his brother was steadily teaching him the basics of the language, along with bits of the culture.

One day, Nowaki was home while Hiroki had a class. He had walked into his brothers room to find Nickolas staring intently at his hand, while the other one was firmly wrapped around a guitar. It was a beautiful instrument, designed with white wood and had sapphire color writing on one side of its front, it proudly said the all to familiar nickname, Nowaki tried several times to get his brothers attention, but he seemed lost to the world.

"Nikki, look!" Marcus's voice snapped him out of his day dreams. The small man was pointing to the shop across the street, it seemed to sell a variety of instruments. But Marcus was pointing to the guitars near the front of the shop. Something he hadn't thought of dawned on him.

"Actually, I know how to play guitar. . ." Nikki regretted not mentioning this to Marcus earlier as he saw the look in his eyes as the words left his mouth. He knew of Marcus's love for music, and honestly loved it when he heard him singing.

He felt a yank on his arm as he was towed across the street and into the shop, he watched the young man look around until he was satisfied and then begun talking with a shopkeeper about something. He grabbed a white guitar off of a rack, brought it to the back. several minutes later he came back with the guitar, now looking amazing, and gave it to him.

Nikki always wondered how Marcus could afford buying him this, but he never once thought of returning it. He also found out how much it drove him crazy to here his love singing while HE played the guitar.


	11. Uh oh

**A/N: yeah so, I wanna know if you guys want me to upload a pic of Nikki and Marcus. I DRAW (mostly those two). so, yes or no? AND _REVIEW_ PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Misaki couldn't sleep. And he didn't know why, originally he would have blamed it on the stupid rabbit that wouldn't get off of him, but he had slept the same for the past few weeks with no problems. . .<p>

If it was anything, it was the shuffling downstairs, Marcus had been staying for a while now, and he seemed to move around the house allot at night. He didn't want to cause his brother trouble, but curiosity was taking over so he slipped out of Usagi-sans grasp and tiptoed down the stairs. He saw the look-a-like sitting on the couch, head bent downwards and shoulders hunched upwards. He tried to sneak down the stairs but they creaked loudly and gave him away. Marcus's head snapped around to see what made the noise, seeing Misaki his eyes softened and he turned his head back down.

Misaki quietly sat down next to him and saw what he was looking at, It was a shirt. The shirt was stripped grey and red and was obviously far to large for either of them, or Usagi-san for that matter.

He watched his brothers sad eyes and finally noticed his cheeks were slightly damp.

"I'm sorry" was the faint voice he heard from him. He would have missed it, had it been a normal night.

"Why are you sorry? you didn't even do anything." Misaki questioned him.

"I-I'm sorry for being inconsiderate of your feelings. . . I didn't even comfort you when the whole brother thing was going on. A-and I'm sssorry that I've been mooching off of you guys, I r-really don't know w-what I wanna do with my life. A-and. . .and. . .I just. . ." Marcus had started crying again, binging his knees up and burying his face in the over-sized shirt. Misaki rubbed his brothers back gently, eventually having him leaning on him. He had many questions to ask Marcus, but they would have to wait.

It happened to be weeks later, when Usagi was at a meeting, that Marcus and Misaki sat down and talked.

"Misaki. . ." called the unusualy soft voice. As soon as the twins eyes met, Marcus continued.

"You want to know about the shirt, right?" He said sitting on the couch, Misaki left the dishes he was working on and came and joined him as his brother explained.

"Don't think of me as a bad person but. . . I sorta stole it. Don't give me that look! Anyways I'm trying to talk to you so listen 'till the end!" After that he told the story, beginning to how he had gotten here(skipping some obvious parts). During telling him this he explained how he pretty much took over some of Nikki's shirts, and that the one he kept was his favorite.

Some time later, it became apparent to Misaki that the way he described Nikki was oddly familiar. An image of Kamijou the devil with an unusually tall man came to mind, but the hair wasn't the same length.

Misaki knows his brother quite well actually. He knows that Marcus actually has insomnia, and can't sleep. He knows his brother can cook some foods that look disgusting, but taste amazing. He knows his brother can catch Kamijou's books like it's nothing. He knows his brother is very overprotective and clever, proving this by getting Usagi-chichi and and Usagi-ani to LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE, which is also how he learned of Marcus's bad temper and tendency to want to break peoples bones. And today he learned his brother smokes. . .

He found this out by going outside one night and finding him leaning against the wall with smoke coming out of his mouth, he looked utterly calm and at peace as he did this. Misaki ranted at him, but his brother replied almost as smugly as Usagi-san, saying

"My psychologist said it was good for me since it calms me down."

And he had a look on his face that was _almost_ as smug as Usagi-sans, almost. . .almost. . . .

* * *

><p>"So. . . why do you have an acoustic guitar?" the doctor asked his bother.<p>

"you know, sometimes I wonder that myself." Nikki mumbled as he shut door behind him, he turned and went to help Nowaki start dinner. I don't even think I can play without him by my side Nikki thought as the silence that was ever present stretched on for an eternity. There were so many things he would tell him, if he could just get the chance. He had thought about tracking him down from going to the university in an attempt to see him at the very least. But Hiroki had mentioned him to the curly brunette and he had never returned to the facility.

It happened that he and his older brother were going to get groceries from the convenience store, it was the begging of December now, so they wore their coats and scarves. Nikki was telling Nowaki why his particular scarf was a blue one.

Apparently, Marcus and Nikki were window shopping and Nikki was asking for just about everything, like a little kid. They had stopped and looked at some scarves and Nikki pointed out that he wanted the green scarf quite badly. Originally he was told no, but upon seeing the downtrodden look on his face, he went inside the shop. Marcus bought two scarves, the green one and the blue one. He had said that since Nikki's eyes were blue he should get the blue scarf and vice-versa. after seeing Marcus with the scarf on, he agreed whole-heartily.

It was while he was telling Nowaki this story, about to go into the convenience store that laughter caught the younger brothers attention. what he found was a pair of green eyes. Before he could stop himself, his voice called out in desperation.

"Marcus? Is that you?" In response the persons eyes snapped over to him in horror. As expected, he turned and ran.

He didn't get far though, after 10 steps, he stopped in his tracks. as the black haired giants approached him though, he fell over his head making a very noticeable "thud" on the pavement.

"SHIT!"


	12. Finally

**A/N: OH MY GOD. this took WAY to long to write. and its almost 2,000 words. . .**

* * *

><p>A impenetrable darkness. So familiar, the way it swallows my emotions.<p>

This has been a reoccurring dream I've had since I was six. Always the same. Darkness, pain and a piercing feeling of helplessness. . .

But something was different this time.

A light was opening, allowing a few figures to come out. Two in particularly small ones came straight for me, taking my hands and pulling me along towards the other figures in the light.

As we came nearer to it, the dream began to fade out. But the children that were becoming clearer and clearer had resorted to begging me to hurry. the last thing I remember was seeing the wedding ring on my left hand, and the little boy persistently pulling me forwards. His hair was black and curly and had angry green eyes. It had been at this point in my dream that I realized that both kids had been calling me something. A title that changed my entire perspective on things. once again the green eyed boy spoke to me again.

"Hurry up, mommy!"

* * *

><p>"Nickolas! he passed out and hit his head on the ice. Why shouldn't we bring him to the hospital? He could have a concussion!" Nowaki and Nikki were arguing over weather to bring Marcus to the hospital or not after he passed out.<p>

"If we take him to a hospital he is going to scream. He's terrified of hospitals!" They were at the Kusama/Kamijou residents at the moment. Marcus was in the bedroom that Nikki took residence in. If you looked behind Nikki, who was in front of the bed, you would see the boy's hand tightly clenched in his shirt.

"He could have BRAIN DAMAGE" Nowaki exaggerated.

"He could have gotten some fucking sense knocked into him" grumbled a sleepy voice.

All eyes turned to Marcus, who was cradling Nikki's arm to his chest.

"So. . . Who the hell dropped a bag of bricks on my head, fucking feels like it's splitting open." Everyone had a different reaction. Nowaki was shocked, Misaki was flipping out over the over usage of swears, Akihiko was thinking about making them part of the "Junai romantica" series, Hiroki had come home before the fight started and he was surprisingly laughing his ass off and Nikki didn't know what he said, because he spoke it in Japanese.

Nikki had attempted to turn around but was dragged down to sit on the bed by the (very, very much) shorter male. Nickolas turned around in, shocked that the man who was running away from him was forcing him to remain in contact. when he looked at him though, Some sort of understanding that everyone else had missed passed between them.

"I'm sorry, but could you give us some time to talk?" Marcus asked everyone. They agreed and left the two alone in the small room.

The two sat in silence for a long time, not meeting each others eyes. Marcus still refused to let his arm go. Finally, the silence broke.

"The reason I passed out was _probably_ because of lack of sleep" the small murmur chimed from the little brunette.

"I thought you had sleeping pills?"

"Yeah, I did. But, I ran out a few weeks ago and couldn't figure out where the damned clinic was. No way in hell I'm going to the hospital. Thanks for convincing them not to take me there by the way"

"No problem, I learned my lesson after the last time." After the short conversation, silence settled in again. As a pressure that was sure to make their bubble of calm burst any given moment.

"Why did you leave?"

It was Nikki who popped the bubble, turning and making eye contact for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Why did you leave me, did I do something wrong?"

"Nikki I-"

"I can change if you want me too"

"No, Nikki I only-"

"What should I do to make you-"

"I love you. I won't leave you again, unless you want me too. I promise, so please, listen to my reasoning" Finally the raven-haired giant settled down on hearing his lover's words.

"I began thinking, for such a long time, that you deserve a family. I still think that, and since men can't have children, I thought I should give you a chance to be with someone else." Nikki began to take a breath to talk but was silenced by the shorter man.

"I don't think that now though. Because the thing I want more than anything. . . Is to have a family with you." As he spoke these words he brought his hands up and cupped Nickolas' face. As he watched the dawning of recognition at the words appear on his face, Marcus smiled and hugged him, letting the giants head rest on his shoulders.

Nikki returned the favor with gusto, and began to cry wile choking out a series of "I love you"'s to the little genius.

* * *

><p>"Um. . . So me and Nikki are gonna, y'know, go and catch up with stuff and all. . . so we're probably gonna be gone for a few days. . . yeah" Marcus awkwardly tried to explain why the reunited couple was going to a hotel. by the look of three out of four blushing people, they got the meaning, and Usagi was smirking so. . . yeah he was all good too.<p>

Marcus and Nikki left the apartment and quickly descended the stairs. Marcus lead Nikki through japan for a while, unashamedly holding the bigger person's hand. Finally they found a "Love hotel" as they called them here in Japan (Never heard them called them that o'er here). They went in and got a room, Marcus paid for it with a credit card with an odd symbol on it and obtained the keys for room 49.

At this point, they nearly sprinted down the hall way and into the room. Marcus was inside first obviously, immediately turning on his heel to see Nikki closing the door. A few moments passed where they just looked at each other. Finally Marcus said something.

"I missed you." And that was all it took. Nikki reached forward and took Marcus by the shoulders pulling him towards his chest, as Marcus's feet left the ground all he could concentrate on was Nikki, who was now kissing him desperately. Finally, when they had to breathe. Nikki released his shoulders and let him return to standing. After they caught their breaths a little, they both looked up into each others eyes.

In the small light allowed in the room both eyes seemed to have an intense glow to them. Making the fire called lust burn even more brightly.  
>Marcus struggled out of his shirt as they made there way closer to the bed. Nikki guiding him with his hands on the curly haired boy's waist.<br>Marcus's feet dangled off the bed while Nikki continued to suck on his collar bone, attempting to mark him. once he was satisfied he leaned back a bit to see how it looked.

The image he saw was of Marcus panting heavily, looking at him with glassy eyes with a nice big purple bruise right on his neck.

Soon Marcus had no pants or boxers as Nikki effectively distracted him with playing with the scars on his back. The nerves there were messed up, and Nikki knew just where to touch to make Marcus a pile of adorable goo. Marcus turned his head and glared at him, then looked at his clothes. Nikki got his message and quickly stripped the garments that angered his love so much. In return the sight he had before was back with an added smile that would make the grumpiest person on the planet grin. Needless to say Nikki was extremely aroused by this and proceeded to look for some sort of lubricant.

"Nikki. . ." The soft voice called.

"It's to late for that" The extremely smaller male said in a whisper. Marcus ran his fingers in Nikki's hair. And gave him a reassuring smile. Nikki's eyes widened and swallowed heavily as they both shifted.

It was a long time since the last time they had sex so Nikki was apprehensive, especially with Marcus giving him permission to take him dry. But Marcus surprised him by using his arms to support him upper body, then stretching his legs out. One rested on Nikki's shoulder, the other helped to lift his ass in the air. Nikki stared at this open invitation to fuck Marcus, completely unaware of the intensifying glare from further up the bed, that is, until he was scolded.

"Are you going to do something or just stare?" hissed a very annoyed brunette, nudging Nikki in the face with his foot. Nikki came back to reality decided to lean forward and get a quick kiss from him.

Slowly Nickolas began to enter the eager Uke. Each inch of his cock to disappear within him made the expressive boy lift his back off the bed more, until Nikki was fully sheathed and the only part of Marcus still touching the bed was his head. With a deep exhale Marcus slowly lowered himself and relaxed his muscles.

The dark haired giant lightly rubbed circles on his lovers chest. After about a minute of doing this he decided to move. Slowly pulling out to the tip then thrusting quickly back in, causing Marcus to squeak. He started repeating the motions, head bent, watching the small mans reactions.

On one particular thrust, Marcus back arched again as he fisted the sheets

"Aaaaahn, don't do that. Ah!" Despite the protest Nikki continued to pound into him faster

"And why should I do that?" Nickolas pouted.

"You were cruel and left me like that. . . So I'm gonna be mean, just for a little while" He said this while he leaned down to kiss Marcus's chest right where his heart was hammering.

Marcus was 98 percent sure Nikki knew he was driving him crazy. That he knew he was fucking him right in the bundle of nerves that make the stiffest people writhe in ecstasy. and he would tell him it wasn't fair, but he had already lost his ability to speak coherently, so why not just enjoy himself?

Marcus leaned upwards and wrapped his arms around Nikki's neck, then pulled himself up, diminishing the little space they had between them. He then crossed his legs around the giants waist. Nikki's hands gripped his hips and continued the increasingly desperate impalement. That, and the brunette now being able to move his hips with him was driving both of them closer to the edge.

The high pitched wails from Marcus lowered and both movements slowed and deepened.

"Oh, fuck, Nikki. . . Niiikkii. I'm gonna, gonna cum. too much." it was barely a whisper, but since they were so closely pressed together Nickolas was able to hear. You could practically feel him smile when he replied.

"Me too. together right?" getting a very loud "Yes" from Marcus(which the poor people next door probably heard), Nikki began pumping the other mans poor neglected cock.

Marcus leaned back and pressed their lips together. Both eyes watching the other as they climaxed almost simultaneously.

Exhausted, Marcus finally allowed his body to go limp, resting his head on his giant's shoulder. as he drifted off into sleep, he smiled and muttered.

"Nikki, I love you. Always." Nikki smiled and laid him down. He then slipped in next to him, pulled the covers up and joined his lover in the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: I really didn't do the coinciding first letter of name matches brother thing on purpose, I swear. REVIEW PLEASE. seriously, please. It makes me write faster.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Really depressing when there isn't any reviews. Oh well.**

* * *

><p>Awakening to a giant spooning you, a very annoying ring tonealarm and a sore head and ass. what a lovely way to start the day. was the bitter thought of a certain curly haired boy, who just woke up.

As if his lover thinking about him could be heard. Nikki's arms enclosed and brought his Marcus closer. yes, HIS Marcus (hiss).

"Nikki, let me go, I need to get my phone." Marcus sighed, resisting the urged to snuggle up to his stupid giant.

"Noooo" The giant whined. despite his protests, he did get a nice view of Marcus's ass when he was searching his pants pockets for his phone.

For his patience, he was rewarded with Marcus leaning back onto his stomach as he talked to the person on the other line in what sounded like Italian. If Nikki knew Italian he would hear this.

"We'll be there by tonight Klain. . . No we can't talk in English, it's a surprise for him and I'm sorta laying on him. . . BECAUSE I CAN. . . Fine, I'll call you later. Goodbye." With that he hung up the phone and rolled over so he could be facing Nikki.

"Let's take a shower, okay?" The smaller male suggested. Nikki grinned and said

"Are you suggesting what I think your suggesting?" A snicker was heard, but no answer, just a kiss on the cheek and a pull on his arm. Leading him to the bathroom and locking the door behind them.

Not even ten minutes had passed before Marcus was deep throating the Sasquatch's length. He had a habit of using his tongue to play with the veins in his cock.

Marcus loved hearing Nikki moan. Seeing people squirm was a bit of a fetish for the curly haired boy so seeing Nickolas like this made him smirk.  
>Despite the fact he was considered an "Uke" he was surprisingly dominate. meaning he would usually try to take control of the situation. . . yet still be the bottom.<p>

After satisfying his giant and cleaning up the couple dressed and left the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

"Almost, we're about a block away."

"Marcus. . ."

"Yes Nikki?"

"Why am I blindfolded?"

"So the surprise isn't ruined of course" Said a fairly confident brunette. His hands never left the tall mans, in an attempt to make amends for the incident prior.

upon arriving to their destination. Nikki was taken into a building and sat down on what he could only assume was a couch.

"Are you ready?" inquired Marcus's voice. Without waiting for an answer he took off the blindfold.

What was fairly obvious was that it was a regular house. they were in the living room which was very spacious, half of it seemed for relaxation, a comfortable tan couch in front of a large T.V. with several DVDs present. The other side was spacious and fit for running, in the corner was a computer and a bookcase. He could see the opening to the kitchen and the stairway to the right, to the left was the entrance to the backyard. The walls were white and the floor was more of a grey color. It was a beautiful home, but the question remained, why are they here.

"Nikki, this is our new home." The small man explained finally. Nikki's eyes widened and took in the surroundings again.

"How can you afford this?" He finally asked.

"Oh yeah, a friend of mine settled everything. He's that scary guy in the kitchen." He pointed at the man who stood in the doorway. He was what could be described as a stereotypical government official. Overly muscular, buzz-cut blond man in the American uniform.

"And besides, I just got a job so I should be able to pay for the bills and work to pay off the debt to him. I've known this guy practically all my life. Sargent Klain wouldn't hurt me or anything." He reassured.

It was around this time Nikki noticed the gleam in Marcus's eyes, the gleam that said he had a very big plan.


	14. Chapter 14

"wait- your a _WHAT_?" Nickolas asked

"A scientist ya derp" Marcus replied with a smirk.

"Well. . .holy shit" at saying this the man earned a small glare. but it faltered into the usual calm he used before he went off on something long and boring.

"Nikki, I've been thinking about inviting some people over for dinner. It's only natural I want to meet your brother and I messing with his lover. Also my own brother Misaki and his lover have been kind to me and you no doubt want to meet my twin after all and-" It was around here Nikki stopped paying attension.

His mind had easily wandered off and a dopey smile was there, he was day dreaming about marcus being a maid when he heard his name and castration in the same sentence.

"wait-what?" was the alarmed cry, Marcus just raised an eyebrow. He was used to him being an idiot.

The night finally came when the two relations of the couple and their sweethearts arrived at the homestead of the unexpected couple.

The first couple was Nowaki and Hiroki. It surprised Nikki that they managed to arrive first, seeing a they're so busy and all.

Marcus formally introduced himself on their arrival, immediately recognizing who Nowaki was, then grinning at a very annoyed looking Hiroki. It wasn't ten minutes later when the two formed a mutual friendship and understanding, this happened when both Nowaki and Nikki both bent forward for separate reasons and managed to bump heads which lead to a argument about a shiny coin on the ground. both uke's had snorted and ignored the morons moronic moronery (which is not an actual word).

while this little sibling squabble was going on Misaki and Akihiko finally showed up. Marcus answered the door and invited them in both coupe saw each other and pretty much it was a state of what? why? and a very serious coincidence

"who woulda thunk it?" Nikki said, Marcus elbowed him to get him t shut his trap.

The silence was broken by Misaki.

"_Can he speak Japanese?" _he asked innocently to his twin.

"_Not much but I can translate if you want to ask him something" _Marcus responded kindly.

"_I was just wondering if he knew you stole his shirt"_ almost immediately everyone except for Nikki snapped their eyes to Marcus whose face was so red Nickolas had to ask if he was choking.

"I'm fine Nikki, and _MISAKI WHAT THE HELL?" _he screeched. There were various questions and laughs when suddenly Nikki spoke up.

"Are you guys talking about the shirt you took from me?" Marcus let his head hit the table and groaned.

"_wow he actually got it dead on" _Nowaki said, shocking the two who don't know English.

The evening was drawing to a close as everyone sat around the t.v. watching_ "A walk to remember" _

Nikki and Marcus were sitting on the floor, Marcus siting comfortably in Nikki's crossed legs, leaning his back against his chest.

Their height difference was so big that Nickolas could easily rest his chin on top of the curly brunette's head.

Nowaki started crying near the end, along with Misaki and Nikki. Even Hiroki's eyes were watery and Akihiko seemed depressed. Marcus just reached up and pet Nikki's head, consoling him. He had already watched the movie many times before, it was his Mama's favorite.

Somehow, everyone ended up huddled together on the floor, Misaki leaning on Marcus' shoulder, Nowaki leaning on Nikki's, Hiroki in Nowaki's arms and Usagi laying his head on Misaki's lap.

Everyone was fast asleep like that, forgetting for a short time their busy life style, and focusing on enjoying time together, like a family.

* * *

><p>Marcus thought fondly of that time, Christmas had come and gone, and now it was January. The steadily approaching birthday of a certain ponytailed giant was quickly approaching.<p>

He had a gift that would change the world, eagerly awaiting January twentieth.


	15. Birthday and scars

**A/N: Okay, before we get into the chapter I would just like to say that I _did_ have a lot more chapters than this, but my computer died and I only recently got it back and have had to re-download and rewrite a bunch of crap. But since it was Nikki's birthday and I skipped over Christmas I decided to make sure I got these chapters in. Also, I feel like I didn't do a good job describing Marcus and Nikki so I want to give a better one and actually go into more detail about them. For Marcus his hair is actually parted over to the side slightly, he had these curls that tend to frame the face but are not at all like what you usually see boys have. Despite me saying how small he is, he is. . .compact. He can lift more than a hundred pounds. Usually when in public he will wear stylish and tighter clothes but at at home he wears the biggest comfiest clothes he can find. i.e. Nikki's shirts. He doesn't make the funny faces Misaki makes all the time (okay maybe he makes them sometimes) but is very expressive and if to be honest is a bit of a sadist. He has a lot of phobias and disorders for example, a very severe case of arachnophobia, depression, paranoia and a few you'll be able to guess in this chapter. For Nikki, he may look a lot like Nowaki, but his eyes are a tad lighter than his brother, his hair reaches his collarbone now, he is a moron and Nowaki at least has book smarts Nikki is honestly a idiot who probably would have failed if it wasn't for Marcus. Also If I got into height, I would say Marcus is about five foot five inches while Nikki is about six foot five he is a little bit taller than Nowaki but no one notices. He doesn't smile as much as his brother and when he does it's closed mouth instead of open. Okay that's it for that I think, here's the chapter!**

"Nikki?" an angelic voice asked. despite his sleepiness he opened his eyes. dark wet brown

curls framed a round face, pink lips slightly parted and large emerald green eyes that went

straight to your soul stared at him and in a loving way. Those beautiful lips pulled upward as

his angel happily sang his best wishes.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" The taller man broke into a smile and stretched his arms out to his

little angel who happily returned it and kissed his forehead. They stayed like that for awhile,

but eventually Marcus crawled away.

Nikki followed him to the kitchen where his favorite breakfast was waiting for him.

Now one might wonder why Marcus would go to the trouble of doing this, well, it just so

happened that Nikki had confided to Marcus in their first year together that he never really

celebrated his birthday much, sure he got presents and all but there was no special treatment

or party. Ever since then Marcus made it his duty to make each birthday all about him. for

twenty-four hours Nikki would be in heaven.

The day had been perfect, but Marcus seemed troubled. in the evening he had Nikki sit down

and sat down opposite of him. He had Nikki promise not to get up until he got up, and to not

interrupt him. In a quiet voice Marcus spoke

"Nikki, do you love me?" he asked, his eyes were downcast. Nickolas said yes.

"Do you want me to tell you about how I got the scars on my back?" he asked. He looked up

then, straight into Nikki's eyes. Nickolas nodded.

"Well. . .It happened a little while after Misaki left, I was feeling really sad back then, but I

didn't regret telling him to go." he smiled slightly, but his eyes had pain in them. The next

things he said, chilled Nikki straight to his core.

"I was walking back to the orphanage one day. . .I didn't notice the car that was behind me

until a rag went over my mouth. The next thing I know was waking up to the smell of blood in

a basement bound to a small table by chains." He went on, increasing in emotion.

"I spent a month in there. I counted thirty days, four hours and 27 minutes because i could

see the clock. I think they wanted me to. There were three of them. . . When they did _that_ to

me i begged to god that it was only one. . . after the twenty-third day I stopped hoping. If i

struggled or spoke or made a _single fucking sound_ they would whip me until i passed out."

Marcus choked back a sob at the memory but kept going.

". . .I. . .I _killed _them. . .Then I called the cops using one of the cell phones. . . I passed out

then, from relief probably, I woke up in the hospital. . . I-I. . .I could tell you how I did it but. . . Nikki, I'm so scared." For a long time both of us just sat there. There was no sound, if he didn't know better Nikki would have thought Marcus wasn't breathing. He continued to cry, and Nikki remained ever patient.

Finally, Nikki spoke, shattering the silence of the kitchen.

"I still love you." Marcus's head lifted, eyes wide with question.

"If that's what this is about, I still love you. That won't ever change, no matter what happens in the past or the future. The only thing I want is to have you by my side. _Always_."

After this Marcus stood, before he could do anything though Nikki had made his way to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. And Marcus cried again. Later he told Nikki that it was his first time saying anything about the incident to anyone, and that he had threatened to sue anyone that made the information known to the public, so eventually, it was forgotten.

"by the way, you'll find out about your birthday present soon. You'll know it when you hear about it."

"That big? I'm not surprised any more when it comes to you." At his reply Marcus just laughed. And Nikki wondered if he was ever going to be able to understand his lovers fascination with surprises.

About five seconds after Nikki turned on the T.V. He found out what Marcus had meant.

"YOU MADE _WHAT _POSSIBLE?" Came a very loud yell. If you had seen the news flash, you would have heard about a young scientist creating a medicine that mutates the DNA of a man, allowing him to effectively give birth to children.


	16. Chapter 16

**(proceeds to go into details of the pregnancy) But, um. I only have like, two or three days a week to write this and i really need be careful. My stepdad is a jerk and put a program on my laptop to moniter what i do and it downloaded a virus. sorry. Also I will post pic I drew of Marcus on deviantart, same user name, please tell me what you think.**

The process of the pregnancy had two steps. The first was in the form of a shot, the shot gave the man the proper equipment to have a healthy child and produce estrogen during the pregnancy, it also deformed the hip bones so the child would have room to grow. It did _not_ make the man a female, and he should be perfectly able to impregnate a woman.

This was what Marcus went through. The process lasted about a week, and Nikki waiting on him when he was stuck in bed. Deformation and reconstruction o the hips. . . Very painful.  
>The second step was a pill that makes the body produce a female egg. the only part he did not release was how the sperm was able to reach it, he later called it "the secret".<p>

It was three days after Nikki's birthday when Nowaki called Marcus, ecstatically talking to him about the scientific feat he made. Later Akihiko called him asking to help him get Misaki pregnant, which Marcus refused on the basis that his brother needed to finish school first.  
>At the end of the day, everyone knew the name of the shot and pill. Oddly enough, he called it Junjou.<p>

"Marcus, how long does the first part last again?" The tiny scientist rolled over in his bed, facing the other occupant.  
>"It should be ending soon" was the reply, unconsciously he rubbed his hands over his hip, they had grown about two inches outward and it was fairly easy to mistake him for girl except for the flat chest. Of course, as soon as Nikki realized his hips were bigger he wouldn't stop smiling(which got him pillows the face).<br>Marcus knew very well though that he was going to be bed ridden again as soon as he took that pill.

There it was. A very light neon purple pill engraved with the name on it. Next to it, a glass of water.

It's strange how something that small can be so intimidating, and Marcus wasn't easy to intimidate. Slowly he looked around, Nikki was still asleep so he won't know he's taken it until he tells him. The pill is also laced with an aphrodisiac, so when it's ready he'll know about it. It usually takes affect in two hours.

It's been a long time since Marcus hesitated, but he was now. Did he really want to do this? This was the most personnel, intimate, life changing thing he could possibly do besides marriage. Did he really want to be ridiculed even more? Not only that but the child would also be mocked and probably in danger.

What about Nikki? Would he even like the kid? He seemed fine when he talked to him and was happy when he learned he could be a dad, but Marcus knew he didn't really understand the concept of caring for children.

Suddenly, his mind was filled with the image of Nikki struggling to change a diaper, brows furrowed in concentration as he fought to keep the baby still. A smile stretched on the scientists face, he would love to see Nikki as a dad, and he wants to be there with him every step of the way.

Marcus popped the pill in his mouth and drank the water, effectively swallowing it. He set down the glass and went up the stairs, fingertips brushing against the wall. On the top was a long hallway, on the left side was two doors to two separate rooms. On the other side there was one door, the master bedroom. Marcus walked in the bedroom and looked over to the king-sized bed, he could see the big oaf sprawled out, one leg half way uncovered and hanging off the bed, hugging onto the pillow he was sleeping on as a temporary replacement of his lover.

Marcus slid in next to him, lifting one arm so he could cuddle in closer to him. This woke up the sleeping giant, who stretched and pulled his little lover closer. Marcus smiled and whispered in his ear

"Took the pill" This information made the mans eyes open wide, jaw slightly slacked. Then he grinned and squeezed him tighter to his chest.

"I love you" He breathed.

"You too" Was the response.

TIME SKIP

"Happy valentines day!" Nikki for some reason found it appropriate to try to wake him by yelling that. Marcus groaned and rolled closer into the heat, taking a fistful of his shirt so he wouldn't go away.

It may have appeared that Marcus is a morning person, he is not. He hates morning and cold, will scream like a little girl if he sees a spider or snake and will crack your ribs on reflex if you surprise him.

Valentines has always been a good day, chocolate, cake, sex, candle-lit dinners, sex, cheesy valentines cards, sex. . . more sex, followed by sex with sex and sex and a good fucking while there at it. That's what valentines day is about to them, it was an unspoken agreement.


	17. Sorry

It is my extreme displeasure to inform those who may be reading that there was SUPPOSED to be a chapter here today, It was to be showing Marcus's second month and his BIRTHDAY which is on this day March, 16.

But due to my computer once again failing and my decision to take a different one I had only a week to write it. Although under normal circumstances I would have worked harder to do so, this week has been very busy and emotion for my family.

On saturday, my aunt who I was very close to passed away in the hospital, the wake was on wednsday and the funeral was on Thursday. There has been very little time to get on the computer and write and I have negelected to download a writing program yet. For this I am truly sorry, as I have been on my other chapters, they were honestly horrible.

On that note, I have decided to completely re-write the story. I have already started on PAPER this time and will writ the entire thing before giving it to my good friend for a weekend (smut and all, though she probably wont read that). So I will be on a temporary Hiatus of sorts and will infrom those still wanting to read this story of when the new piece will be made public, I plan for it to be under a different name.

Lastly, _**I BEG OF YOU- COMMENT! **_

**I am requesting of YOU to tell me what you like in a story, I am obsessed with Nikki and Marcus and have planned almost their entire life. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR. they are a LOT more interesting and funny than how I portray them, I will be MORE THAN HAPPY to answer questions, or have THEM answer questions. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
